When life gives you lemons Working title
by LegendaryPokemonMew
Summary: When three seemingly ordinary friends go for a walk in the woods something strange happenes... like turning into cats. Now they have to fight the Dark Forest using their new powers, but can Tigerstar really be defeated? Rated T 'cos I'm paranoid


**When life gives you lemons...**

**Prologue**

A beautiful tortoise-shell she-cat was staring into a pool, the pool glistened with stars, but the beauty of the pool was un-noticed by the the she-cat, she seemed to be seeing something that no one else could.

Suddenly her head jerked upright and she sprinted through the forest.

"Bluestar!" She yowled as she saw a greyish she-cat.

"Yes, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar asked.

"I saw something... the oddest thing..." Spottedleaf mewed.

"What did you see, Spottedleaf?" Bluestar asked.

"You won't believe this, but I saw..."

**...**

Meanwhile, in the mortal world, three twoleg kits were walking together, in a forest.

"No! Chloe, you have to say it with more sadness! Pretend that your dads just died saving you from death!" One twoleg kit with golden hair told her friend.

"_No! Eaglewing!" _The other twoleg kit replied.

"Perfect!" The first twoleg kit said, applauding 'Chloe'.

"Why are we rehersing here, why don't we just wait until we get to this 'Special'place." The third twoleg kit stated, he was the only male in the group.

"You're such a spoil-sport Dylan!" The first twoleg kit exclaimed.

"And that's why you love me so much." Dylan said, a charming smile on his face, both of the girls rolled their eyes at this.

"Where _are _we going, anyway?" Chloe asked.

"You won't believe this, but I've found a secret lake! It even has an island in it, it looks just like the Warriors lake!" The first twoleg exclaimed.

"Really?" Dylan asked, his attention on the first twoleg kit.

"Yeah! It's cool! I haven't explored it fully yet, but I thought you two would like to come! Come on!" The first twoleg kit yelled, sprinting ahead.

"Hey! Amy! Wait up!" Chloe yelled, running faster.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Dylan yelled, and jogged after them.

Soon they were on a small hill.

"Wow. You're right! There's ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, there's the island, and look! Isn't that the Moonpool!" Chloe gasped.

"See! Let's go onto the island!" Dylan yelled, and after a few minutes of running, they made it.

" It's a fallen tree! Maybe we should go back, we could fall in..." Chloe stated.

"Yeah, we could go back, but where's the fun in that?" Dylan asked, and crawled across the tree trunk. He was soon followed by the others.

"I'm bushed!" Amy yawned.

"Me too!" Chloe agreed.

"Me three!" Dylan added, and they curled down onto the soft... mossy floor.

**...**

"Twolegs! Spottedleaf, that's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Bluestar exclaimed.

"And we don't have the power!" Yellowfang added.

"I'm just saying what I saw..." Spottedleaf mumbled.

Then the cries of joy of two kits caught their attention; Snowkit and Mosskit were playing in a puddle, splashing around.

"Let's go to magic cave!" Mosskit mewed, and they scampered off.

"'Magic cave'?" Yellowfan asked, and the three she-cat followed the kits.

In the cave the walls glistened gold, blue and green, and in the middle three twoleg kits lay unconscoiss.

Behind the twoleg kits was an ugly creature that was bald, it had long, curving claws and bulging, sightless eyes.

"I am Rock." It introduced.

"Greetings Rock, I am Bluestar, and these are my friends, Spottedleaf and Yellowfang, and my kit, Mosskit and her friend, Snowkit." Bluestar introduced.

"I heard about your dilemma, and I can help you, you see, it is possible to turn Twolegs into Cats, but it requires massive amounts of energy, an amount that I happen to possess." Rock mewed.

"Really? You'd help us?" Spottedleaf asked.

"Of course. All you need to do is to give the twolegs on of these each when they wake up. Good bye." Rock replied, he dropped three items on the ground, before disappearing.

The items where what Twolegs would call Accessories. They were; A belt with a Raindrop in the middle, a hat with a claw in the middle and a bracelet with a bird on it. The kits sniffed them, and Mosskit giggled.

"Look, that one shines!" She mewed, indicating to the bracelet.

Snowkit giggled as well at this, and that's when the twolegs woke up.

"_Where the hell am I!" _Chloe demanded, before noticing the cats with wide eyes.

"_As far as I see it, I'm either DEAD or in one hell of a drug induced sleep!" _Dylan gurgled.

"_I knew it!" _Amy exclaimed triumphantly.

Bluestar indicated to the Accessories with her tail.

Amy was the first to react, she grabbed the belt and put it around her waist.

"_A perfect fit!" _she exclaimed.

Next, Chloe grabbed the bracelet and put it on.

"_Wow." _Was all she said.

Then, Dylan got up and picked the only item left; The hat.

"_I guess it's cool." _He stated.

Then, the all felt a pain in their sides, and soon they were hurting all over as their bones adjusted, Amy cried out in pain, before she blacked out, she was followed closely by Chloe, and then finally Dylan as he finally fell unconscious, the twoleg kits were no longer laying in the 'Magic cave', instead, three young cats were.

**A/N: I know, I should be doing Oshawott and Zorua, or Prisoner, but this idea came to me, and I thought that it was good. Now, like all of my fanfics, I am accepting Ocs! I need enough for a clan! The positions taken are; Leader, deputy and medicine cat! I need the other positions though! So if you have an OC, fill in this form!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Rank:**

**Backstory: (Has to be rogue, loner or kittypet, can't be any 'Normal Clan life's, all will be clear soon!)**

**Appearence:**

**Personality:**

**And that's it, although it there's anything I missed, please point it out! If you want to be an Apprentice please give me the Warrior name as well, if you want to be an apprentice but there are no apprentice slots left, you will be a warrior, same goes for elder, queen and kits! So, until next time; See ya!**


End file.
